OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) device has become the most promising novel display device in recent years with its advantages such as self-emission, all solid state, and high contrast. In the large-size OLED screen production, because the bottom-emitting OLED is affected by the aperture rate, the high resolution is difficult to achieved, therefore more and more manufacturers achieve higher resolution through the development of the top-emitting OLED.
In the long-term development, the inventors of the present application have found that a thin transparent metal is used as a cathode and is connected to the edge circuit of the screen in order to take into account the light transmittance when fabricating the top-emitting OLED device. However, due to the fact that the thinner transparent metal has larger resistance, when the screen size becomes larger, the drive voltage difference between the center and the edge of the screen becomes too large, causing the voltage drop, affecting the display effect.